


Addictive

by ThatOneGirlBehindYou



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/pseuds/ThatOneGirlBehindYou
Summary: Anot canonscene to "(Like the moon) I'll sway the tide and lead you astray"Hiccup goes to find out just how serious Varian is with all the flirting





	Addictive

**Author's Note:**

> Ok just so we're clear this is NOT CANON to the main story, it's just I need to let out some steam to be able to continue with the stupid slowburn pace.
> 
> That being said, on with the smut!

It takes Hiccup hours to decide. Luckily by the time he actually does it both Toothless and Valka are sound asleep on their beds, and he only needs to wrap a piece of cloth around his prosthetic to sneak out unnoticed. 

Fishlegs and Meatlug are on guard duty today and, as he told himself many times in the past hours, they're also in deep slumber and don't even lift an eyelid when he pushes the jailhouse door open.

The doubts and the self loathing come back on full after he steps a foot inside.

Criminal or not Varian is under his roof, and he deserves to be safe there while he awaits to be judged. What Hiccup is doing is disgusting and predatorial, given his position of power and Stoick would be terribly disappointed and-

"You breathe any louder and you're gonna wake my crew up" comes a sly, quiet voice from a darkened cell. "You need an anxiety draught? I'm sure I still have one left"

Varian's words, his relaxed lilt, pop his distress like a bloated sheep under the sun. Hiccup breathes deeply once.

Prisoner or not, Varian is not defenseless, and clearly not scared of him.

"You shouldn't" Hiccup replies. His voice sounds dry even to him, as he walks over to his cell. "have any of your potions left I mean"

"You should've searched me better then" Varian's voice comes again, and as Hiccup's sight acclimates to the darkness he sees the gleam of his stupid, beautiful blue eyes. 

It took him hours and hours of beating red hot chunks of iron at the forge, to be able to admit it to himself that there is some truth in what Ruffnut and his gut keep saying. Varian might be dangerous and venomous, but he's gorgeous to look at.

"I should have" Hiccup agrees "you keep- you keep slipping things past me"

"One of my many talents" Varian smirks, and he leans against the bars. Hiccup can still smell the faint scent of jazmin over the salt of his skin. "Why are you here at this hour, Hiccup?"

And here it is. Either he takes the leap or he doesn't. 

The village is asleep, Toothless is too and right now he's no chief and no dragon rider, just a man about to do something very, very stupid.

Which is par for the course for the kid that decided it was perfectly logical to strap a prosthetic on the most dangerous dragon known to Vikings.

"You said- the other day" Hiccup starts and stops, and takes a deep breath before plunging ahead "you said I looked good on my knees"

Look at that, his voice doesn't even break.

And just like that the mood flips. Varian's brow furrows, and Hiccup feels the too sharp eyes running over his face time and time again as they hunt for any trace of deception.

In the end though, he seems to find no hidden motivation to Hiccup's lame propositioning, and his lips curl into a smile.

"I did, didn't I?" His voice has taken another tone, and if Hiccup thought its cadence was hypnotizing before now he's sure he will never stop listening to this man, even if he sails away forever. "And I meant it too... Why don't you come inside?" 

It's been almost a year since he last had a sexual encounter with anyone and his body's reminding him of the fact with excruciating clarity, but there's still enough blood in Hiccup's brain to know that's probably a bad idea. Now it just needs to think of a way to voice it without sounding cowardly.

"You haven't quite earned that" he grunts out in the end, and authority seems to do the trick. Varian's eyebrows shoot up, and his eyes gleam with interest. 

"Then perhaps I should score some points" Varian says, leaning his whole body against the bars. He also sneaks a slender hand up to Hiccup's neck, and he has to fight down the shiver when the clever fingers slide under his collar. "What should I do to ingratiate myself?"

Hiccup decides then that though he rather likes the pirate's smart words, he has no patience for them tonight.

His own hand goes to grip the back of Varian's neck, and he pulls his head roughly until their lips are meeting. Hiccup is grunting then, for the scent of salt and jazmin is intoxicating this close in, and Varian is parting his lips much too eagerly to dive into his mouth.

The kiss is rough, with lots of biting and quiet grunting, heavy breathing echoing hard in the dark. Hiccup's other hand finds his way to Varian's waist, and then to squeeze a deliciously soft ass in a way that makes Varian purr into his mouth and relent his reckless tongue.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Varian says, and Hiccup takes pride in how breathless he sounds. "Smooching like sweethearts behind the church is not my idea of a fun night, but that right there sounds mighty interesting" he says with a sway of his hips. 

"I'm not going in" Hiccup repeats. He still gives Varian's bum another squeeze, because it's soft and round and right there under his hand. "So unless you want to stand while-"

"Shhhhh" Varian interrupts him, placing a single warm digit over Hiccup's lips. "You'll want to come in eventually. I just have to... What did you say? Earn it" he says, eyes gleaming mischievously before he drops to his knees.

Hiccup lets a shaky breath escape his lips, Varian's last command sounding like the best idea in the world as his hands undo the laces on Hiccup's pants.

"Hello there" he hears Varian mutter to himself -and he sounds almost giddy- as he takes Hiccup in hand. 

"No funny business Varian" Hiccup rasps off, but his reluctance is wearing thin in the face of Varian's hand slicking his own precum up and down his cock.

Varian looks up at him, and Hiccup feels like the sight alone knocks the breath out of his lungs.

"On the contrary, dear chief" he says, like he's not on his knees with Hiccup's erection an inch from his face and making Hiccup feel faint in the head. "Now's exactly the time for funny business"

He takes the head of his cock between his lips then, and Hiccup shoves a fist in his mouth to muffle his heavy breathing, his other hand white knuckled around one of the bars.

Varian sets his own pace, excruciatingly slow and  caressing the underside with his tongue as he sucks. He sometimes lets the head fall from between his swollen lips with a soft, wet pop and a gleeful look into Hiccup's eyes.

It feels thrilling, to have this man who's spilled so.mucu blood on his knees before him, running his hands up his stomach as he sucks on his dick.

Hiccup has a second to be marvelled at the lack of noise, before Varian decides to attempt to take him into his throat, and he has to focus on not thrusting his hips forward.

His hand shoots down off its own accord, and he stops himself an inch from pushing on Varian's head. It's not very smart, he thinks, to try to force the man with his cock between his teeth.

Only Varian's own hand is shooting up and gripping his, driving it deep into the mess of soft black hair and pushing at his fingers until Hiccup catches his drift.

He closes his hand around a fistful of Varian's hair, and pulls on it even as he softly pushes Varian against his body.

Varian bends his neck to accommodate the pulling, and the change in posture allows him to finally take Hiccup as deep as he set out to.

He also gives the absolute most delicious whimper Hiccup has ever heard, and he feels himself tightening the grip on his hair as he comes down his throat.

"Fuck..." Hiccup mumbles, shaking through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

There's a hand pushing against his hip and a wet sound, and Varian is standing up. 

"I mean, I offered. It was you who didn't want to enter" the man says. His voice is hoarse and his lips are swollen, a strip of saliva dribbles down his chin and Hiccup _wants_ him. 

"No regrets on that one" Hiccup responds. The hand still loosely wrapped in Varian's hair drops to his back to pull the man against his chest, bars between them be damned. "I believe you look better on your knees than I ever could" he says into Varian's ear. 

His free hand, still sporting reddened teeth marks from stifling his climax, goes to Varian's crotch. It's only polite to return a favor, Hiccup thinks.

"You liked it then? Having me down there at your mercy?" And Hiccup doesn't love thinking of it like that, not when his moral compass is still so confused on this one, but Varian seems to like it.

"You're always at my mercy" he grunts experimentally. Varian's breath hitches. Good. Weird, but good. Onto that line of thought then. "You're in my jail, on my command. I could order for you to be brought to my hut tomorrow if I wanted, and there's nothing you could do to avoid it" he continues as he slides a hand inside Varian's pants and takes him in hand.

"You wouldn't. Too righteous for that" Varian chokes out when he begins stroking.

"Very. But how could I resist this?" Hiccup lets the hand holding Varian fall to his ass again, and the man makes no move to get away from his chest. "You've been wanting this for a while too, don't tell me you haven't. I'd see you on my bed, gasping like this"

The aforementioned gasps cease immediately, and Hiccup surprises himself finding it amusing. 

"You flatter yourself" Varian snarls. He's bucking into Hiccup's grip though, and he's guided the hand on his bum under his clothes as well. The skin there feels soft and unmarred, and Hiccup squeezes it harshly. Varian lets his forehead fall against his chest with a groan.

"Do you not like this then?" Hiccup asks "Would you prefer I walk in there and take you on the cold floor?"

"That sounds interesting" Varian is still infuriatingly able to speak, but his gasping breaths are coming in shorter. "you're a softie though"

Hiccup has enough then. The hand not jerking Varian's cock comes up again, grips on his hair tightly and forces his face up so Hiccup can claim his mouth on a kiss that's even rougher than before.

He bites on Varian's lower lip, exploring his mouth with his tongue with all the brutality the encounter merits.

Varian meanwhile is melting before him, one of his hands clenched tightly on the front of Hiccup's shirt and the other at his back. Hiccup pictures he's spreading his own cheeks, maybe fingering himself, and he speeds up his hand's pace as he feels arousal beginning to wake in him again.

When Varian comes it feels like he passed out, so much so that Hiccup is momentarily scared before the man seems to remember he's in possession of bones, and goes from hanging limply from Hiccup's hands to merely leaning heavily on him.

"I could get used to these nightly visits" are his first words, and Hiccup rolls his eyes. Of course not even a good orgasm is enough to shut the man up.

"I would rather you didn't" comes a third voice, and Hiccup shoots a foot in the air, before shoving harshly away from the cell as he tucks himself back in.

Varian remains languidly leaning against the bars, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Not my fault you're a light sleeper Bìhn" he says, and Hiccup gapes like a fish. Hasn't this man got an ounce of shame in him?! 

"I quit this crew" the man groans quietly

"I'm afraid you can't. It's in your contract" Varian finally seems to regain enough stability to straighten up and wink at Hiccup. "See you later then?"

And it takes all the restraint in Hiccup to huff and calmly walk out, instead of sprinting back to his hut like a mortified hare.

The fact that he can hear Varian's chuckle as he closes the door of the jailhouse behind him definitely doesn't help his embarrassment.

Still, as he lays on his bed again, being lulled to sleep by Toothless' snoring, his mind drifts straight back to that cell. 

Perhaps he'd actually have to go in, sometime.


End file.
